Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2008
The results of the voting for Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2008, which was conducted in March of '08 by Ayvuir. All voters listed their top 15 users, with a #1 vote being worth 15 points, a #2 worth 14, and so on. See Also * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2006 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2007 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade Stats A thank you to Carvey for tallying all the votes and creating these stats! * There were 76 total voters, which means there were 9116 (-4 for GDiffuser's mistake) points given out * There were 248 users mentioned in the votes * The cut-off points to be in the top 100 was 29 this year (in 2007 it was 17; in 2006 it was 20) * The top user scored 278 points (in 2007 it was 183; in 2006 it was 245) * Only 17 users scored 100 points or above The Top 100 of 2008 Rank. Name - Total Points (Total Voters) (Avg Pts Per Vote) 1. Heroic Palmer - 278 (29) (9.59) 2. ExThaNemesis - 222 (22) (10.09) 3. transience - 200 (27) (7.41) 4. Smurf - 179 (20) (8.95) 5. Ed Bellis - 175 (23) (7.61) 6. Steiner - 164 (20) (8.20) 7. Shadow Ryoko - 156 (17) (9.18) 8. SBell0105 - 139 (12) (11.58) 9. StifledSilence - 138 (15) (9.20) 10. Vlado - 121 (12) (10.08) 11. KleenexTissue50 - 117 (15) (7.80) 12. SHINE GET 64 - 113 (14) (8.07) 13. Shaggy - 112 (14) (8.00) 14. SemiFinal Vs Belarus - 105 (9) (11.67) 15. linkhatesganon - 104 (14) (7.43) 16. th3l3fty - 100 (16) (6.25) 17. Swift - 100 (14) (7.14) 18. Stingers135 - 99 (11) (9.00) 19. satai_delenn - 98 (11) (8.91) 20. raytan7585 - 93 (12) (7.75) 21. FFDragon - 92 (13) (7.08) 22. Wiikku / Rikku Almighty - 90 (9) (10.00) 23. James / Eeeevil Overlord - 84 (8) (10.50) 24. Karma Hunter - 82 (9) (9.11) 25. BesaidGuy / therealosix - 80 (11) (7.28) 26. Ngamer64 - 79 (11) (7.18) 27. neonreaper - 77 (11) (7.00) 28. Icehawk - 77 (10) (7.70) 29. amyvitality66 - 77 (9) (8.56) 30. DpObliVion - 76 (8) (9.50) 30. yazzy14 - 76 (8) (9.50) 32. Zachnorn - 75 (8) (9.38) 33. Sess - 74 (10) (7.40) 34. GuessMyUserName - 73 (12) (6.08) 35. BIGPUN9999 - 73 (11) (6.64) 35. Lady Ashe - 73 (11) (6.64) 37. SpikeDragon - 73 (9) (8.11) 38. HanOfTheNekos - 72 (8) (9.00) 39. The Raven 2 - 71 (9) (7.89) 40. yoblazer33 - 70 (12) (5.83) 41. Princess Anri - 69 (7) (9.86) 42. Icon - 68 (7) (9.71) 43. BBallman7 - 67 (7) (9.57) 43. TheLastOblesik - 67 (7) (9.57) 45. Minipooot - 66 (8) (8.25) 46. Bokonon_Lives - 64 (8) (8.00) 47. JayLv99 - 64 (6) (10.67) 48. Inviso - 63 (8) (7.88) 48. Lopen - 63 (8) (7.88) 50. Naye745 - 63 (6) (10.50) 51. SEP - 62 (9) (6.89) 51. TurnTurnTurn - 62 (9) (6.89) 53. sephsblade - 61 (8) (7.63) 54. Crono801 - 61 (7) (8.71) 54. MajinZidane - 61 (7) (8.71) 56. Shake - 60 (7) (8.57) 57. Heroic Mario - 59 (9) (6.56) 58. pikaness - 59 (8) (7.38) 59. CycloReaper - 59 (5) (11.80) 60. Team Rocket Elite - 57 (8) (7.13) 61. DSRage - 57 (7) (8.14) 62. Mumei - 57 (6) (9.50) 63. swirldude - 56 (6) (9.33) 63. War13104 - 56 (6) (9.33) 65. Mr Lasastryke - 55 (7) (7.86) 66. Mega Mana - 55 (6) (9.17) 66. Sir Chris - 55 (6) (9.17) 68. Applekidjosh - 53 (8) (6.63) 69. Procrastinater - 53 (6) (8.83) 70. mr wednesday - 51 (6) (8.50) 71. sonicblastpunch - 49 (8) (6.13) 72. Mershiness - 49 (5) (9.80) 73. Janus5000 - 48 (4) (12.00) 73. Pianist / Shadowdude II - 48 (4) (12.00) 75. Ayvuir - 45 (8) (5.63) 76. HaRRicH - 45 (6) (7.50) 76. WiggumFan267 - 45 (6) (7.50) 78. SmartMuffin - 45 (5) (9.00) 79. Sytha Warrior - 45 (4) (11.25) 80. kenrmcha - 44 (5) (8.80) 81. TheKnightOfNee - 42 (6) (7.00) 82. Drakeryn - 41 (7) (5.86) 83. Xcarvenger - 41 (6) (6.83) 84. MakeYourChance - 41 (5) (8.20) 84. meisnewbie - 41 (5) (8.20) 86. Pleinair - 36 (5) (7.20) 87. SwordSaint892 - 35 (4) (8.75) 88. Pats Dynasty - 34 (5) (6.80) 89. Coffee Ninja - 34 (4) (8.50) 89. XxSoulxX - 34 (4) (8.50) 91. ScorpionX3 - 34 (3) (11.33) 92. UltimaterializerX - 33 (4) (8.25) 93. Shoenin Kakashi - 33 (3) (11.00) 94. Shaduln - 32 (9) (3.56) 95. Tom Bombadil - 32 (3) (10.67) 96. Angsty Lou - 31 (3) (10.33) 97. The Utility Man - 30 (4) (7.50) 98. Rocktillery - 30 (3) (10.00) 99. Link the Midgit - 29 (5) (5.80) 100. Alanna82 - 29 (4) (7.25) Category:User Tournament